An aqueous crosslinkable resin composition comprising a carbonyl-containing resin aqueous emulsion obtained by emulsion copolymerization of a monomer containing a carbonyl group based on an aldo group or a keto group and a hydrazine derivative having at least two hydrazino groups (--NHNH.sub.2) per molecule is known as disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-54-14432 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,091) (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). The resin composition of this type is advantageous in that it has room temperature crosslinkability and is of one-pack type easy to use, but still needs further improvement in terms of film properties, such as adhesion to a substrate, water resistance, and the like.